


Militate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [827]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby begs Gibbs to find Tony and bring him back.





	Militate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/06/2001 for the word [militate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/06/militate).
> 
> militate  
> To have force or influence.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #475 Missing.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Militate

“Come on, Gibbs. You have to find him. You’re the only one who can.” Abby squeezed Gibbs and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“If he doesn’t want to be found, you should give him time. He’ll return when he’s ready.” Gibbs calmly explained.

“But Tony’s missing and you’re the only one who can convince him to return. It was a big misunderstanding. Please Gibbs.” Abby begged. Everyone knew that when it came to Tony, Gibbs was the only one who could influence him.

The truth was that Gibbs knew exactly where Tony was. He wasn’t missing as far as Gibbs was concerned. Nor did Gibbs have any intention to interrupt Tony and his thoughts regardless of how Abby militated against his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
